regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Zero Gravity
Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity is a TV all star live-action/animated movie Cartoon Network confirmed to release in Janurary 13, 2015. The story begins in the Gigan Rocks when the Babylon Rogues are trying to get an Ark of the Cosmos at the Chalice. The Ark was held in a booby trap, so Ice King punched in some keys on an ancient keyboard in Babylonians text. This deactivated the trap. Slowly, Ice King grabbed the Ark of the Cosmos. It nearly crushed them until the Ark's power caused them to fly out of the way. Ice King remarks that "his wish already came true". With this power, the Ice Dooms escaped the ruins safely. The story begins when shooting stars crash into the planet. One crashes into the Crimson Tower and rolls into the back of X Borg and grabs it to the Armada. The next day, Mordecai Mounds are on their way to Megalo Station in Monopole when they hear about the news on the radio. Rook gives Mordecai a meteor which he thinks might be from the events last night. Sonic puts it around his wrist. Soon, they are attacked by the armada and empire. While his teammates use their respective flying and gliding abilities to save the ark of cosmos. The armada & empire begins the attack on the city. The Mordecai Mounds head to the forest to avoid the blasts, but Mordecai spots the SPD Nova Ranger Key, Titanium Ranger Key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Ninjor Key, Enhancement Ranger Keys, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys, Arm Legendary Morpher & Legend Legendary Morpher. Mordecai races away from the forest to find Titanium Ranger Key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Ninjor Key, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys, Arm Legendary Morpher & Legend Legendary Morpher, but fortunately, the Ark of the Cosmos was able to save him. Mordecai Mounds manage to escape from the city afterwards. Back on the ship, Nyancy Chan was analyzing the Ark of the Cosmos they found and explained it can charge up gravity and convert it to power the engine unit of Babylon Garden. She explains that there are five of them. Ice King then orders her to create a radar to help find them. But before they could do that, Cottontail Smith bursts in and shows the Armada and Empire got the Ark of the Cosmos are three of them and Vilgax and Malware with them. At seeing this, they set a course for Armada and Empire. Mordecai Mounds then meets up with Techmo, who says he was being pursued by the Armada and Empire as well. Techmo drops an Ark of the Cosmos. He discovers Mordecai talking with the others. Overhearing their conversation about the Armada and Empire, Vrak appear with his teammates and Corvo suggests that they go help the Armada and Empire they teleport. Somewhere, at the Armada Mothership, Argus, Princess Levria, Prince Vekar teleported to the Megalo City. Mordecai Mounds & Techmo sees Argus, Princess Levria, Prince Vekar and tell them about the Ark of Cosmos and Techmo has it and give it to them and Vekar sends out the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies and Argus, Princess Levria & Prince Vekar falls back and teleports to the Armada Mothership. Back at the Command Center, Tensou sense the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies at the Megalo City and call the Rangers it won't answer. But, Gosei must tell Tensou to send Orion & Robo Knight to Megalo City. At Megalo City Mordecai Mounds & Techmo are fighting the X-Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies. Until Orion & Robo Knight arrives and Robo Knight sees Mordecai Mounds & Techmo are fighting the X-Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies. Orion & Robo Knight morph and flys to them. Andre tells Hoodboomers, Rabbids, Broccoli Aliens & Kritters to help the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies. Andre teleports to the Empire Mothership. When Super Megaforce Silver & Robo Knight show up the Mordecai Mounds & Techmo encounter Super Megaforce Silver & Robo Knight as they helps takes out the Hoodboomers, Rabbids, Broccoli Aliens, Kritters, X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies on their own, much to the Mordecai Mounds' shock. Characters Mordecai Mounds *'Mordecai' (Eka Darville) *'Rigby' (Ari Boyland) *'Benson': (Leo Howard) *'Pops Maellard': (Russel Brand) *'Skips' (Diedrich Bader) *'Margaret' (Lucy Hale) *'Eileen' (Lara Jill Miller) *'Audrey' (Zendaya) *'Thomas '(Jason Marsden) *'Ben Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Gwen Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Ashley Johnson) *'Kevin E. Levin '(Greg Cipes): is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and was a team member of Ben's Team. **'Zed '(Paul Eiding): Kevin's Dog *'Rook Blanko '(Bumper Robinson): Ben Tennyson's new partner *'Julie Yamamoto '(Vvyan Pham): Ben's current girlfriend. *'Kenneth Tennyson' (Will Friedle) *'Lucy Mann' (Tara Strong) *'Gumball Waterson' (Jacob Hopkins) *'Darwin Waterson' (Terrell Ransom Jr.) *'Anais Waterson': (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) *'Jeannie': (Rose McIver) *'Chestnut': (Tone Lōc) *'Jenny': (Megan Grano) *'Vincent': (Doug Lawrence) *'Wendy': (Vanessa Marano) *'Jimmy': (Milo Cawthorne) *'Jeremy': (Zac Efron) *'Mikey': (Angus T. Jones) *'Rick': (Adam Irgoyen) *'Maggie': (Amanda Leighton) *'Erica': (Bella Thorne) *'Dave': (James Woods) *'Rayona': (Kimberley Brooks) *'Mike': (Vincent Tong) *'Gary': (Matt Hill) *'Jane': (Li Ming Hu) *'Jonsey': (Kirby Morrow) *'Joseph "Joey"': (Dan Ewing) *'Jones': (Mike Ginn) *'Jessica': (Dove Cameron) *'Monica': (Aubery Plaza) *'Sonia': (Ellen Page) *'Janice': (Debby Ryan) Allies *'Future Omega Ranger': (Greg Yoder) *'Golden Mellenium Ranger': (Dan Mayid) *'Guardian Omega Ranger': (Rob Riggle) *'Gosei': (Geoff Dolan) *'Tensou': (Estevez Gillespie) Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers in Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers Super Samurai Power Rangers Super Megaforce |Jake Holling |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Moran |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver |- |width="20" style="background-color:Grey;color:Gold;"|Robo Knight |Robo Knight |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |} Saban's Masked Rider Masked Riders Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Kamen Riders VR Troopers |- | style="background-color: blue; "|VR |Ryan Steele |- | style="background-color: silver; "|VR |JB Reese |- | style="background-color: red; "|VR |Kaitlin Star |- | style="background-color: black; "|Dark Heart |Tyler Steele |} Big Bad Beetleborgs Beetleborgs Metallix The Empire-Armada-Dooms-Robo Rider Army Alliance #'General Barranco':( leader and lord of the empire) #'King Bowser':( 2nd leader and lord of the empire) #'King Pig':(3rd leader and lord of the empire) #'Andre': #'Commander Brocoli Overlord' #'King K Rool' #'Skynet' #'Lord Hater' #'Dark Bun' #'Chef Cochon' #'Pink' #'Barranco Jr' #'Bowser Jr' #'Peepers' #'Prince Vekar' - Warstar Armada Prince #'Princess Levira' - Top Lead Scientist #'Damaras' - Warstar Armada General #'Argus' - Warstar Armada Swordsman #'Vrak' - Warstar Insectoid Prince #'Ice King': (Tom Kenny) #'Gunther': (Tom Kenny) #'Billy Billions '(Aziz Asnari): #*'Mazuma' (Tara Strong) #'Michael Morningstar' (Will Wheaton): #'Albedo '(Yuri Lowenthal): #'Argit' (Alexander Polinsky) #'Yosemite Sam': (Maurice La Marche) #'Lawyer Goodwill': (Jim Cummings) #'Nasty Canasta': (Kevin Michael Richardson) #'Cottontail Smith': (Danny Chambers) #'Blacque Jacque Shellaque': (Maurice La Marche) #'Barnyard Dawg': (Darren Norris) #'Wile E. Coyote': (Darren Norris) #'Sylvester': (Wayne Knight) #'Van Kleiss': (Troy Baker) #'Black Knight': (Jennifer Hale) #'Dr. Animo' (Dwight Schultz): #'Corvo' (Bumper Robinson): #'Hoodlum' (Paul Eiding) #'Nyancy Chan' (Gwendoline Yeo) #'Vilgax' (Steven Blum): #'Malware' (Corey Burton): #'Count Dregon': #'Nefaria': #'Cyclopter': #'Doubleface': #'Gork': #'Fact': #'Plague Sentry ': #'Diskey': #'RoboRider': #'Red Plython': #'Goldex': #'Shadowborg': #'Red Robo Rider': #'Dark Robo Knight': (Chris Auer) #'Scorch': #'Snapper' #'Jellica' #'Master Xandred' #'Octoroo' #'Sculpin' #'Oculous' #'Megahorn' #'Black Lance' #'Mig' #'Benglo' #'Admiral Malkor' #'Creepox' #'The Messenger' #'Metal Alice' #'Kamdor' #'Professor Cog' Live Action Cast *Andrew M. Gray- Troy Burrows/Megaforce Red *Christina Masterson- Emma Goodall/Megaforce Pink *Azim Rizk- Jake Holling/Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green *Ciara Hanna- Gia Moran/Megaforce Yellow *John Mark Loudermilk- Noah Carver/Megaforce Blue *Chris Auer- Robo Knight (voice), Dark Robo Knight (voice) *Cameron Jebo- Orion/Super Megaforce Silver *Geoff Dolan- Gosei (voice) *Estevez Gillespie- Tensou (voice) *Greg Yoder- Future Omega Ranger (voice) *Dan Mayid- Golden Mellenium Ranger (voice) *Rob Riggle- Guardian Omega Ranger (voice) All Star Cast *Eka Darville- Mordecai *Ari Boyland- Rigby *Leo Howard- Benson *Russel Brand- Pops Maellard *Diedrich Bader- Skips *Lucy Hale- Margaret *Lara Jill Miller- Eileen *Zendaya- Audrey *Jason Marsden- Thomas *Rose Mclver- Jeannie *Megan Grano- Jenny *Doug Lawrence- Vincent *Vanessa Marano- Wendy *Milo Cawthorne- Jimmy *Zac Efron- Jeremy *Angus T. Jones- Mikey *Adam Irgoyen- Rick *Taylor Spreitler- Maggie *Bella Thorne- Erica *James Woods- Dave *Tone Lōc- Chestnut *Yuri Lowenthal- Ben Tennyson *Ashley Johnson- Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes- Kevin E. Levin *Bumper Robinson- Rook Blonko, Doc Saturday *Paul Eiding- Zed *Will Friedle- Kenneth Tennyson *Kimberly Brooks- Rayona *Jacob Hopkins- Gumball Waterson *Terrell Ransom Jr.- Darwin Waterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski- Anais Waterson *Vanessa Marshall- Drew Saturday *Ogie Banks- Zak Saturday *Fred Tatasciore- Zon, Komodo *Dee Bradley Baker- Doyle Blackwell *Vincent Tong- Mike *Matt Hill- Gary *Li Ming Hu- Jane *Kirby Morrow- Jonsey *Dan Ewing- Joseph "Joey" *Mike Ginn- Jones *Aubery Plaza- Monica *Ellen Page- Sonia *Debby Ryan- Janice *Steve Blum- Vilgax *Tom Kenny- Ice King, Gunther *Tara Strong- Lucy Mann *John DiMaggio- Zombozo *Jennifer Hale- Black Knight *Sonic the Hedgehog- Roger Craig Smith Legendary Ranger Changes *Legendary Ranger Changes for Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity: **Super Megaforce Red - **Super Megaforce Blue - **Super Megaforce Yellow - **Super Megaforce Green - **Super Megaforce Pink - **Super Megaforce Silver - Green Power Ranger, White Power Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger, Silver Space Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, White Drago Ranger, SPD Omega Ranger, Solaris Knight, Mercury Ranger, Ranger Series Gold, Ranger Series Silver, Gold Samurai Ranger, Gold Mode **Mordecai - Jungle Fury Shark Ranger **Rigby - Jungle Fury Bat Ranger **Jeannie - Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger **Jonsey - Ninjor **Joseph - Titanium Ranger **Janice - SPD Nova Ranger **Sonia - Jungle Fury Shark Ranger **Monica - Jungle Fury Bat Ranger **Jessica - Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger Legendary Rider Changes *Legendary Rider Changes for Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity: **Super Megaforce Red - **Super Megaforce Blue - **Super Megaforce Yellow - **Super Megaforce Green - **Super Megaforce Pink - **Super Megaforce Silver - **Mordecai - Kamen Rider Dragon Knight **Rigby - Kamen Rider Wing Knight **Jeannie - Kamen Rider Siren **Benson - Advent Master **Pops - Kamen Rider Thurst **Skips - Strongman **Thomas - Kamen Rider Sting **Techmo - Masked Rider V3 **Gumball - Kamen Rider Axe **Darwin - Kamen Rider Spear **Anais - Kamen Rider Incisor **Ben Tennyson - Skyrider **Rook Blonko - Kamen Rider Torque **Kevin Levin - Kamen Rider Onyx **Gwen Tennyson - Kamen Rider Wrath **Rayona - Kamen Rider Camo **Julie Yamamoto - Kamen Rider Strike **Kenneth Tennyson - Masked Rider X **Jimmy - Masked Rider Super One **Jeremy - Masked Rider Z-Cross **Jenny - Masked Rider Amazon **Mikey - Masked Rider Legendary Metal Hero Changes *Legendary Metal Hero Changes for Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity: **Super Megaforce Red - **Super Megaforce Blue - **Super Megaforce Yellow - **Super Megaforce Green - **Super Megaforce Pink - **Super Megaforce Silver - Transcript *(This movie begins at Gigan Rocks) *(Ice King press the Babylonians text) *'Ice King': That takes care of that trap. *'Yosemite Sam': Yep! *(Ice King grabs the Ark of Cosmos) *'Ice King': I got it. *'Argit': Looks like your wish came true already. *'Michael Morningstar': Let show how it works. *'Ice King': With presure. *(The Ark of Cosmos powers is activate) *'Ice King': Ha ha ha ha! *(Ice Dooms runs from the ruins) *(The Ark of Cosmos is falling down and roll into a X-Borg and get it teleport to the Armada Mothership) *(At Megalo City) *'Gumball': Guys, looks like we got a day off from Laff-A-Lympics. *'Anais': Yep. *'Jonsey': Oh, yeah. *'Mordecai': Is this the meteor that fell last night? *'Rook Blonko': Yeah! The sound of the impact wok me from my sleep. and I found it outside. *'Kevin Levin': Yaawn... *'Rook Blonko': We'll be here shortly. *(The Armada & Empire target the Ark of Cosmos is detected) *'Ben Tennyson': Mm? Look up here! *(Mordecai Mounds saw the Armada & Empire ships up here) *'Mordecai': The Invasion! It started! *(Armada ship fires at the Mordecai Mounds) *'Mordecai': Watch out! *'Mordecai Mounds': (shouting) *(Mordecai Mounds are running and hiding in the forest, Mordecai saw the Armada & Empire shooting) *'Mordecai': Future Omega Ranger, Golden Mellenium Ranger, do you read me? Future Omega Ranger! Golden Mellenium Ranger! *'Rook Blonko': No answer at all? *'Mordecai': Nothing! *'Audrey': Uh. *(Mordecai spots SPD Nova Ranger Key, Titanium Ranger Key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Ninjor Key, Enhancement Ranger Keys, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys, Arm Legendary Morpher & Legend Legendary Morpher) *'Mordecai': I've got to get that SPD Nova Ranger Key, Titanium Ranger Key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Ninjor Key, Enhancement Ranger Keys, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys, Arm Legendary Morpher & Legend Legendary Morpher! (Races away) *'Benson': Wait, Mordecai! No! *'Margaret': Mordecai! *'Rigby': Mordecai! *'Mordecai': Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah. Ahh. *(Mordecai grabs the SPD Nova Ranger Key, Titanium Ranger Key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Ninjor Key, Enhancement Ranger Keys, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys, Arm Legendary Morpher & Legend Legendary Morpher) *'Mordecai': I got it! *(Armada Ship & Empire Ship zapped at Mordecai, but the Ark of Cosmos power is activate) *'Mordecai': What's going on? Is this the stone's power? Heheh YAHOOOOOOOOOO!! *(At Ice King's airship) *(Nyancy Chan was analyzing the Ark of Cosmos) *'Nyancy Chan': Ah, ha. We've figure it out, Ice King. *'Ice King': Yeah? Whatcha got? *'Michael Morningstar': As We'd suspected, the Ark of Cosmos is an engine unit for the Babylon Garden, invented by our ancestors. *'Ice King': An engine part..? *'Yosemite Sam': Not just any part. *'Sylvester': We'll need to analyze it further, but we think this stone's magnetic field is able to transmute a planet's mass energy, and create a singularity to... *'Ice King': What can't this thing do for me? *'Black Knight': To put it simply, the stone can temporaily charge up gravity, then convert it to power Babylon Garden's warp drive. *'Ice King': Sounds promising... So, that power was gravity, huh? *'Barnyard Dawg': One more thing. *'Nasty Canasta': The Babylonian scrolls say there are five asks of the Arks of Cosmos. one serves as master unit, Where the other four attract each other and serve under it. *'Ice King': Okay... So if they attract each other, you should be able to make some kind of Ark-finding radar. Get on it. *'Lawyer Goodwill': Understood. *(Cottontail Smith run to the door from outside.) *'Cottontail Smith': I-Ice King! *'Ice King': Keep it down! And what do you want? *(A few new screens appear.) *'Cottontail Smith': T-Take a look of this! *'Prince Vekar': This is the Armada and Empire. *'General Barranco': We got the Ark of Cosmos are three of them. *'Damaras': And we got Vilgax and Malware from the Null Void with us. *(Message ends.) *'Ice King': That's an Ark of Cosmos! Vilgax and Malware with them. Guys, set a course for Armada and Empire at full throttle! *'All': Roger that, Ice King! *'Ice King': Heh, these things really do attract one another... *(At outside) *(Ice King rides goes up and the Ark of the Cosmos fall off) *'Ice King': Rrgh, lost it! *(Ice King rides to get the Ark of Cosmos) *'Nasty Canasta': Ice King! *(The Armada and Empire Ships flys left) *'Pops': They don't give a Armada and Empire a break, huh? *'Rick': We can't just stand around there! *'Skips': Right! *(Techmo arrives) *'Techmo': Hey. *'Skips': Techmo, what are you doing here? *(Ice King is searching for the Ark of Cosmos) *'Techmo': I was running away from X Borgs, Bruisers and Loogies. *(Ark of Cosmos fell down) *'Ice King': Ah. *'Joseph': What's that? *'Techmo': I picked it up, and those X Borgs, Bruisers and Loogies came after me! *'Mike': (off-screen) So, that's it. *'Ike': (off-screen) Those thingd must be after this stone. *'Mordecai': (off-screen) I guess that settles it, then. *'Kevin Levin': (off-screen) The key to use it as a weapon. *'Ice King': You guys. *'Corvo': We heard them, too. let's help the Armada and Empire work together. *'Ice King': Tch, just wait, Mordecai. You won't be calling yourself the world's fastest for long! *'Vrak': (off-screen) Yes he is. *(A live-action Vrak arrives) *'Ice King': Who are you? *'Vrak': I'm Vrak. brother of Prince Vekar. come with me to teleport to the Armada and Empire. *'Hoodlum': Right. *(Vrak & Ice Dooms teleports to the Armada & Empire Mothership) *(At the Armada Mothership) *'Prince Vekar': Argus, Levria come with me. *'Argus': Right. *'Princess Levria': Got it. *'Prince Vekar': General Damaras use a teleport device. *(General Damaras press a button, Argus, Princess Levria & Prince Vekar teleports) *(At Megalo City) *'Ben Tennyson': Hey, Mordecai! We've got company! *(A live-action Argus, Princess Levria & Prince Vekar arrives) *'Mordecai': Argus, Levira, Prince Vekar, what are you doing here? *'Prince Vekar': Well, we here to tell you about the Ark of the Cosmos the Ice Dooms told us. *'Techmo': You mean this Ark of Cosmos? *'Prince Vekar': (pointing at Techmo) Yes. That's a one. *'Techmo': Alright. If you say so. *'Skips': Techmo, do you really wanna go through with this? *'Techmo': Yes. Here you go. *(Techmo gives the Ark of Cosmos to Prince Vekar) *'Prince Vekar': Thanks. Send out the X-Borgs, Bruisers and Loogies! *(A live-action X-Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies arrives) *'Prince Vekar': Good luck to fight the X-Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies. *(Argus, Princess Levria & Prince Vekar teleports to the Armada Mothershp) *(At the Command Center) *'Tensou': Oh, boy, oh, boy. There's trouble at the Megalo City. *'Gosei': Yes. Tensou, call the rangers. *'Tensou': It won't answer. *'Gosei': You're right. Tensou, send Orion and Robo Knight to Megalo City. *'Tensou': On it. *(At Megalo City) *'Bruiser': X-Borgs, Loogies get them! *(X Borgs & Loogies running) *(Loogies shoots at the Mordecai Mounds & Techmo) *'All': Ahh! *'Jimmy': Now, what are we going to do? *'Thomas': Maybe we could beat the X Borgs, Bruisers and Loogies up. *'Jenny': Good idea, Thomas. *'Sonia': Let's kick there bad guy butt. *'All': Yeah! *(Mordecai Mounds, Techmo, X-Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies fight each other) *(A live-action Orion & Robo Knight arrives) *(Robo Knight sees Mordecai Mounds & Techmo fights X-Borgs, *'Orion': Let's help them, come on! *'Robo Knight': Right! *'Orion': Go, Go Super Megaforce! Ha! Super Megaforce... Ready! *(Orion transform into Super Megaforcec Silver) *'Robo Knight': Change Card, Activate! *'Robo Morpher': Lion Zord, Morph! *(Robo Knight transform into *'Andre': Hoodboomers, Rabbids, Brocoli Aliens, and Kritters help the X Borgs, Bruisers and Loogies! *(Hoodboomers, Rabbids, Brocoli Aliens, and Kritters runs to the X Borgs, Bruisers and Loogies) *'Janice': Look! the Hoodboomers, Rabbids, Brocoli Aliens, and Kritters are teamming up with the X Borgs, Bruisers and Loogies. *'Monica': We have to stop them. *'Andre': Good luck. (laughs) *(Andre teleports to the Empire Mothership) *(A live-action Super Megaforce Silver & Robo Knight Lion Zord Form arrives) *'Robo Knight Lion Zord Form': Change Card, Activate! *'Robo Morpher': Robo Knight, Morph! *(Robo Knight Lion Zord transform back into Robo Knight) *(Robo Knight shoots X Borgs) *'Super Megaforce Silver': Well, hello there. *'Gary': Another Rangers? *'Mikey': But, who's said are they on? *'Robo Knight': They are soldiers are working for Armada and Empire. Watch this. *'Super Megaforce Silver': Silver Spear! *'Robo Knight': Robo Blade! *(Super Megaforce Silver & Robo Knight slashes Bruisers) *'Super Megaforce Silver': Silver Spear Blaster Mode! *'Robo Knight': Robo Blaster! *(Super Megaforce Silver & Robo Knight shoots Loogies) *'Super Megaforce Silver': I got this. Legendary Ranger Mode Mighty Morphin, Ready! *(Super Megaforce Silver transform into Green Power Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Green Power Ranger)': Dragon Dagger Firing Lighting! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Green Power Ranger attacks Hoodboomers) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Green Power Ranger)': Legendary Ranger Mode Mighty Morphin, Activate! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Green Power Ranger transform into White Power Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As White Power Ranger)': Saba! *(Super Megaforce Silver as White Power Ranger slashes Rabbids) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As White Power Ranger)': Legendary Ranger Mode Zeo, Ready! *(Super Megaforce Silver as White Power Ranger transform into Gold Zeo ranger) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Gold Zeo Ranger)': Gold Rush! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Gold Zeo Ranger slashes Broccoli Aliens) *''Super Megaforce Silver (As Gold Zeo Ranger): Legendary Ranger Mode In Space, Ready! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Gold Zeo Ranger transform into Silver Space Ranger) *'''Super Megaforce Silver (As Silver Space Ranger): Super Silverizer! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Silver Space Ranger shoots Kritters) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Silver Space Ranger)': Legendary Ranger Mode Time Force, Ready! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Silver Space Ranger transform into Quantum Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Quantum Ranger)': Quantum Defender Laser Mode! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Quantum Ranger shoots X Borgs) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Quantum Ranger)': Legendary Ranger Mode Wild Force, Ready! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Quantum Ranger transform into Lunar Wolf Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Lunar Wolf Ranger)': Lunar Cue Break Mode Laser Pole he ya rack them up Lunar Break! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Lunar Wolf Ranger attacks Bruisers) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Lunar Wolf Ranger)': Legendary Ranger Mode Ninja Storm, Activate! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Lunar Wolf Ranger transform into Green Samurai Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Green Samurai Ranger)': Lighting Rif Blaster! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Green Samurai Ranger shoots Loogies) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Green Samurai Ranger)': Legendary Ranger Mode Dino Thunder, Ready! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Green Samurai Ranger transform into White Drago Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As White Drago Ranger)': Drago Sword! *(Super Megaforce Silver as White Drago Ranger slashes Hoodboomers) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As White Drago Ranger)': Legendary Ranger Mode SPD, Ready! *(Super Megaforce Ranger as White Drago Ranger transform into SPD Omega Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As SPD Omega Ranger): Omega Morpher Electro Mode!' *(Super Megaforce Silver as SPD Omega Ranger attacks Rabbids) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As SPD Omega Ranger)': Legendary Ranger Mode Mystic Force, Ready! *(Super Megaforce Silver transform into SPD Omega Ranger transform into Solaris Knight) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Solaris Knight): Sun Spell!' *(Super Megaforce Silver as Solaris Knight attacks Broccoli Aliens) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Solaris Knight)': Legendary Ranger Mode Operation Overdrive, Activate! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Solaris Knight transform into Mercury Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Mercury Ranger)': Drive Detector! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Mercury Ranger slashes Kritters) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Merccury Ranger)': Legendary Ranger Mode RPM, Ready! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Mercury Ranger transform into Ranger Series Gold) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Ranger Series Gold)': Engine Cell activate combine weapons lock and load it Sky Shift Blazer! Fire! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Ranger Series Gold shoots X Borgs) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Ranger Series Gold)': Legendary Ranger Mode RPM, Activate! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Ranger Series Gold transform into Ranger Series Silver) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Ranger Series Silver)': Engine Cell activate combine weapons lock and load it Sky Shift Blazer! Fire! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Ranger Series Silver shoots Bruisers) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Ranger Series Silver)': Legendary Ranger Mode Samurai, Ready! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Ranger Series Silver transform into Gold Samurai Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Gold Samurai Ranger)': Barracuda Blade hit ha Barracuda Bite! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Gold Samurai Ranger slashes Loogies) *'Super Megaforce Silver': One more here goes. Gold Mode, Ready! *(Super Megaforce Silver transform into Super Megaforce Silver Gold Mode) *'Super Megaforce Silver Gold Mode': Activate! Silver Spear Gun Mode, Charging! Final Strike! *(Super Megaforce Silver Gold Mode shoots Hoodboomers, Rabbids, Broccoli Aliens, Kritters, X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies) *(Hoodboomers, Rabbids, Broccoli Aliens, Kritters, X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies are defeated) *'Super Megaforce Silver': Super Mega Ranger and Robo Knight that's a super mega win. *'Mordecai': Thanks for you help. Who are you? *'Super Megaforce Silver': I am Super Megaforce Silver! *(Transform back into Orion) *'Orion': My name's Orion. Pleased to meet you. *'Robo Knight': It's good to see you guys again. *'Orion': You know them? *'Robo Knight': Yes we team up to stop the Ice Dooms and Negative 10 at Babylon Garden. *'Orion': Good point. *'Rigby': It's good to see you again Robo Knight. Long time to see you again. *(At Empire Mothership) *'Lord Hater': Barranco, those heroes never give up before Dark Robo Knight and Robo Rider Army arrives. *'Barranco': Right. I'll send out the 6 Koopa Hammer Bros, 8 Watchdogs, 3 Goombas, 5 Big Gray Rabbids, 2 Ghosts and 11 Hood Grim Keepers in. *'King Pig': On it. *'King Bowser': The Four Ships will form the Mega Big Machine. To help the Armada and Ice Dooms to work together before Dark Robo Knight and Robo Rider Army arrives. *(At Megalo City) *'Jeannie': The Mega Rangers weren't with you? *'Orion': Yes. We tried to call them it won't answer. *'Robo Knight': Tensou sent us and came to help you. So the Armada, Empire and Ice Dooms are up to. *'Thomas': Can I just say something? Look! *(6 Koopa Hammer Bros, 8 Watchdogs, 3 Goombas, 5 Big Gray Rabbids, 2 Ghosts & 11 Hood Grim Keepers arrives) *'Julie Yamamoto': We have to stop them. *'Rigby': Maybe we could use this morphers and keys to defeat them. *'Mordecai': Good idea. Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury! Ready! Spirit Ranger Shark! *(Mordecai transform into Jungle Fury Shark Ranger) *'Rigby': Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury! Ready! Spirit Ranger, Bat! *(Rigby transform into Jungle Fury Bat Ranger) *'Jeannie': I'll help too. Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury! Ready! Spirit Ranger, Elephant! *(Jeannie transform into Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger) *'Rigby, Mordecai & Jeannie (As Spirit Rangers)': Power Rangers Jungle Fury! *'Mordecai (As Jungle Fury Shark Ranger)': Shark Sabers! *'Rigby (As Jungle Fury Bat Ranger)': Jungle Fan! *'Jeannie (As Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger)': Jungle Mace! *(Mordecai, Rigby & Jeannie as Spirit Rangers attacks 6 Koopa Hammer Bros, 8 Watchdogs, 3 Goombas, 5 Big Gray Rabbids, 2 Ghosts & 11 Hood Grim Keepers) *(6 Koopa Hammer Bros, 8 Watchdogs, 3 Goombas, 5 Big Gray Rabbids, 2 Ghosts & 11 Grim Keepers are defeated) *(Transform back into Mordecai, Rigby & Jeannie) *'Rigby': Got it. *'Mordecai': Look! *(Rabbid Mecha arrives) *'Jeannie': It's the Rabbid Mecha! *(Guardian Omega Ranger slashes Rabbid Mecha In half) *(Rabbid Mecha is defeated) *'Mordecai': Who are you? *'Guardian Omega Ranger': I'm Future Omega Raneger's brother, Guardian Omega Ranger. You must come to the Hall of Legeneds and fast. *'Rigby': Right. *(Mordecai Mounds, Techmo, Orion & Robo Knight are going to Hall of Legends) *(At Armada Mothership) *'Damaras': Vekar. Someone's coming to the mothership. *'Prince Vekar': What? *'Damaras': You gonna see it. *(A live-action Dark Robo Knight arrives) *'Billy Billions': Look he's here. *'Mazuma': Yes. *'Vrak': Dark Robo Knight glad you're here. *'Dark Robo Knight': Yes. I'm here. What's the heroes are up to with Ark of Cosmos. *'Prince Vekar': They are gonna find the answer about it. *'Dark Robo Knight': Yes. *(At Dregon's Mothership) *'Count Dregon': Okay, guys the Armada, Empire and Ice Dooms to work together. Let's do it. *'All': Yeah! *(At outside) *'Red Robo Rider': Robo Riders we must stop the heroes and help the Armada, Empire and Ice Dooms. *'Robo Riders': Yeah! *(At the Hall of Legends) *'Erica': So the Armada, Empire and Ice Dooms are work together? *'Guardian Omega Ranger': Yes. *'Mordecai': I'll use the Legend Legendary Morpher to call. *'Guardian Omega Ranger': Right. *(At Harwood Country) *(Gosei Morpher ringing) *'Mordecai (On Gosei Morpher)': Mega Rangers vome in do you read me? *'Troy Burrows': Mordecai, is that you? *'Mordecai (On Gosei Morpher)': Yes. *'Troy Burrows': Where are you? *'Mordecai (On Gosei Morpher)': At the Hall of Legends with Orion and Robo Knight with us. You must go to Megalo City and fast go the Sky Ship. *'Troy Burrows': On it. Let's go! *(At Hall of Legends) *'Mordecai': Quick! to Gigan Rocks! *(At Gigan Rocks) *'Mordecai': Was there an earthquake in here? *'Ben Tennyson': Yes. *'Kevin Levin': It's gone!! *'Mordecai': What's wrong, Kevin? *'Kevin Levin': The legends say the stars is supposed to be in this chalice... Did it roll off somewhere in the quake? *'Mordecai': Alright, time to go catch up! *'Red Robo Rider': (off-screen) You think? *(A live-action Robo Rider Army arrives) *'Robo Knight': Robo Rider Army, what are you doing here? *'Red Robo Rider': Well. we here to stop you and help Armada, Empire and Ice Dooms together. *'Orion': So, you're helping the Armada, Empire and Ice Dooms to work together? *'Red Robo Rider': Yes. Robo Riders attack! *'Robo Riders': Electric Field Maximum Fortage! *(Robo Riders attack the heroes) *'All': Aah! *'Orion': Go, Go Super Megaforce! *(Orion transform into Super Megaforce Silver) *'Maggie': We need to do something. *'Wendy': Maybe we can transform with the keys and morphers. *'Jane': That will do. *'Mordecai Mounds & Techmo': Legendary Rider and Ranger Mode, Ready! *'Mordecai': Kamen Rider! *(Mordecai transform Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) *'Rigby': Kamen Rider! *(Rigby transform into Kamen Rider Wing Knight) *'Jeannie': Kamen Rider! *(Jeannie transform into Kamen Rider Siren) *'Benson': Kamen Rider! *(Benson transform into Advent Master) *'Pops': Kamen Rider! *(Pops transform into Kamen Rider Thurst) *(Skips transform into Strongman) *'Thomas': Kamen Rider! *(Thomas transform into Kamen Rider Sting) *(Techmo transform into Masked Rider V3) *'Gumball': Kamen Rider! Whoa! we can all be rider? *(Gumball transform into Kamen Rider Axe) *'Darwin': Kamen Rider! *(Darwin transform into Kamen Rider Spear) *'Anais': Kamen Rider! *(Anais transform into Kamen Rider Incisor) *'Ben Tennyson': Color me impressed. This mode's got some serious power. *(Ben Tennyson transform into Skyrider) *'Rook Blonko': Kamen Rider! I'll say! *(Rook Blonko transform into Kamen Rider Torque) *'Kevin Levin': Kamen Rider! *(Kevin Levin transform into Kamen Rider Onyx) *'Gwen Tennyson': Kamen Rider! *(Gwen Tennyson transform into Kamen Rider Wrath) *'Rayona': Kamen Rider! *(Rayona transform into Kamen Rider Camo) *'Julie Yamamoto': Kamen Rider! *(Julie Yamamoto transform into Kamen Rider Strike) *(Kenneth Tennyson transform into Masked Rider X) *(Jimmy transform into Masked Rider Super One) *(Jeremy transform into Masked Rider Z-Cross) *(Jenny transform into Masked Rider Amazon) *'Mikey': Ectophase Activate! *(Mikey transform into Masked Rider) *(Wendy transform into Masked Rider Warrior Leader) *(Jane transform into Masked Rider Warrior Commader) *(Jones transform into Riderman) *(Ike transform into Phantom Ranger) *(Jonsey transform into Ninjor) *'Joseph': Titanium Power! *(Joseph transform into Titanium Ranger) *'Janice': S.P.D. Emergency! *(Janice transform into SPD Nova Ranger) *'Sonia': Spirit Ranger, Shark! *(Sonia transform into Jungle Fury Shark Ranger) *'Monica': Spirit Ranger, Bat! *(Monica transform into Jungle Fury Bat Ranger) *'Jessica': Spirit Ranger, Elephant! *(Jessica transform into Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger) *'All': Hiyah! *'Mordecai (As Kamen Rider Dragon Knight)': Let's go! *(Mordecai Mounds & Techmo as Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders, Phantom Ranger, Ninjor, SPD Nova Ranger & Spirit Rangers, Super Megaforce Silver & Robo Knight races away, until Dark Robo Knight shoots it.) *'Super Megaforce Silver': Dark Robo Knight. *'Dark Robo Knight': Hello. *'Mordecai (As Kamen Rider Dragon Knight)': Look is the Empire, Armada, Ice Dooms and Robo Rider Army are working together. *'Dr. Animo': Let's do this. *'Robo Knight': We take care of them and you gonna take care with the piece. *'Mordecai (As Kamen Rider Dragon Knight)': Right! *(Mordecai Mounds & Techmo as Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders, Phantom Ranger, Ninjor, Titanium Ranger, SPD Nova Ranger & Spirit Rangers, Robo Knight, Super Megaforce Silver, Empire, Armada, Ice Dooms and Robo Rider Army fight each other) *'Robo Knight': Heroes! You should get going! *'Rigby (As Kamen Rider Wing Knight': Right! *(Mordecai Mounds & Techmo as Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders, Phantom Ranger, Ninjor, Titanium Ranger, SPD Nova Ranger & Spirit Rangers races away) *'Damaras': X Borgs, Bruisers, Loogies! *(A live-action X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies follows them) *'Mordecai *(As Kamen Rider Dragon Knight)': Let's get them! *(Mordecai Mounds & Techmo as Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders, Phantom Ranger, Ninjor, Titanium Ranger, SPD Nova Ranger & Spirit Rangers, X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies fight each other) Category:Crossovers Category:Movie Category:Cartoon Network productions Trivia *Bugs Booms did not appeared for the first time. *For the team Legendary Ranger Change in this movie, the Super Mega Rangers change into Ninjor, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger, SPD Nova Ranger & Titanium Ranger, they use the Super Mega Cannon. *There is some similarities between this film and the previous one: **The Super Mega Rangers and the Mordecai Mounds appear really interact with each otherin this film, but they. Gallery Megawarshot.jpg Normal 1-006.jpg Disney Rangers in Legend War.jpg 20140111050738!Images.jpg Images.jpg Div beetleborgs metalix bfk.JPG Troopers.jpg Vrtrooper-blue.png Vr-vi-darkhearti.jpg 2b80446b896e80 full.jpg KamenRider.png 3900384.jpg 20-637.jpg|The Armada & Empire Ships firing at the Mordecai Mounds Normal 20-648.jpg|Mordecai Mounds must run in the forest 20-655.jpg|Mordecai sees the Armada & Empire ships up here 20110317 1965500.jpg Normal 20-656.jpg Normal 20-657.jpg Normal 20-634.jpg Normal 20-635.jpg Normal 20-636.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-02-14-13h47m09s127.jpg 22210f53.jpg Normal 20-663.jpg Normal 20-664.jpg Armada flys left.jpg|Armada & Empire flys left 1319928389834.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-31-10h36m50s55.jpg|Prince Vekar points at Techmo Normal 19-028.jpg Normal 19-029.jpg Normal 1-653.jpg Normal 1-819.jpg Normal 19-220.jpg Normal 19-221.jpg Normal 19-222.jpg Normal 19-223.jpg Normal 1-271.jpg Normal 1-026.jpg Normal 1-027.jpg Normal 1-028.jpg|Robo Knight sees Mordecai Mounds & Techmo fights the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies Normal silver-1 28329.jpg|Orion is ready to morph into Super Megaforce Silver Normal silver-1 28429.jpg Normal morpher-1 281029.jpg Normal morpher-1 281129.jpg Normal morpher-1 281229.jpg Golden Mode.jpg|Super Megaforce Silver Gold Mode is ready to slash the Hoodboomers, Rabbids, Brocoli Aliens, Kritters, X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies O0640048012354459371.jpg|Red Robo Rider sends out the Robo Rider Army Img 282804 31219571 0.jpg|Robo Riders are using Electric Field Maximum Fortage to attack the Heroes C1fbc54a.jpg|Dark Robo Knight is arrived at the Armada Mothership Normal teaser-sm1 282929.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 283029.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 283129.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 283329.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 283429.jpg|Mega Rangers morph into Super Mega Rangers Normal teaser-sm1 283529.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 283729.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 283829.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 283929.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 284029.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 284129.jpg|Super Mega Rangers are here and help Robo Knight & Super Megaforce Silver Normal blaster-1 28629.jpg|Mordecai using Super Mega Blster with Mega Cylinders F0a41447.jpg|Super Megaforce Green using Super Mega Blster with Mega Cylinders Normal s17-226.jpg Normal s17-227.jpg Normal s17-230.jpg Normal s17-231.jpg Normal s17-232.jpg Normal s20-096.jpg Normal s20-097.jpg Normal s20-098.jpg Normal s20-099.jpg Normal s20-100.jpg 0.jpg Gos4511.jpg Tumblr m9pr8qKci21ruz6lgo1 1280.jpg|Vrak's clones Gos4515.jpg|Vrak Final form send out his clones Gos4512.jpg Gos4513.jpg Gos4514.jpg Big Machine (Taisen).jpg|Dregon's Mothership & Armada Mothership combine into Big Machine Category:Crossovers Category:Movie Category:Cartoon Network productions